This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an arrangement for closing an opening for the input and/or output of notes of a device for handling notes. The arrangement comprises a shutter element which is mounted so as to be pivotable about an axis and which, in a closed position, closes the opening and, in an open position, enables the output or input of notes through the opening.
2. Discussion
From the document EP 0 766 210 B1, a closure-shutter arrangement for the access opening of an automated teller machine is known, which comprises a shutter for closing the access opening. The shutter is driven via a drive motor which adjusts the shutter via at least one cam body, which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to a drive shaft, and a cam follower, which is connected to the shutter lever. Further, a closing hook and a hook-in element are provided for locking the shutter in its closed position. What is problematic with this closure-shutter arrangement is that, on the one hand, it is designed in a relatively complicated manner and is thus expensive and, on the other hand, it requires a large installation space.